Guia para relacionamentos profissionais serem bem sucedidos
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: AU. Amor e trabalho não deveriam se misturar...mas tem sentimentos que são difíceis de resistir. Esse é um Guia para te ajudar a manter os dois. Não aceitamos devoluções. Whoverse (inclui Torchwood e The Sarah Jane Adventures). Tenth&Rose, Jack&Ianto, Rory&Amy, Clyde&Luke.
1. When in the job, you're in the job

**Título:** Guia para relacionamentos profissionais serem bem sucedidos. (Se seus colegas de trabalho não forem loucos)  
**Autor: **AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto/2012 p/ Nayla (atrasado),** 5 times fic; Slash M/M; AU-Tempo atual/Sem aliens; Multitemporadas, Universo Who (DW, Torchwood e The Sarah Jane Adventures coexistem); humor (quase nonsense? ); paródia leve.  
**Advertências:** Leves spoilers de Doctor Who, Torchwood e The Sarah Jane Adventures futuramente, mas não muito pq é AU, ne? Alguma violência, mas não descritiva, menção a sexo (implícito) e muita loucura e trocadilhos sem graça com nomes e momentos das séries  
**Classificação:** de G a PG-13 em caps futuros  
**Capítulos:** 5  
**Completa: **[ ] Yes [x] No  
**Resumo:** Amor e trabalho não deveriam se misturar...mas tem sentimentos que são difíceis de resistir. Esse é um Guia para te ajudar a manter os dois. Não aceitamos devoluções.

**N.A: **Inspirado na máteria: Relacionamento amoroso no escritório: todo cuidado é pouco Confira dicas para que o namoro com um colega de trabalho não atrapalhe sua carreira

**N.A2:** Essa fic é do AS Geral q tirei a Nayla, beeem atrasado. Espero q não tenha ficado non-sense... tava pensando em uma fic Tenth&Rose pra vc e li a máteria... só q como tem varias dicas pensei em fazer 5 times, com cada vez uma dica... só q foi ficando grande e mais personagens e ships foram querendo participar...e deu nisso... acabei parada no meio...espero q assim eu termine e q vc goste... eu num sou d escrever c eles... é a primeira vez com alguns personagens...e tb faz algum tempo desde q assisti td (menos TSJA q to acompanhando na Cultura), então pode ter algum errinho, se tiver, pode me avisar...e eu vou parar d falar agora e deixar vcs lerem...

**Guia para relacionamentos profissionais serem bem sucedidos.  
(Se seus colegas de trabalho [****não]**** forem loucos)**

**1-When in the job, you're in the job.**

**_Quando você está no trabalho, está no trabalho_**

_Mantenha sua rotina profissional. E isso inclui o uso do e-mail e do celular, seja com chamadas ou mensagens. A última coisa que seu chefe quer é perceber que seu namoro está atrapalhando sua produtividade._

-Atenção! Todos em fila na minha frente! – Donna vinha pelos corredores, passando pelos cubículos. Percebendo que apenas a olhavam assustados sem se mexerem ou nem erguiam a cabeça da tela do computador, colocou com força a pilha de documentos em suas mãos em sua bela mesa de Secretária-Sênior e virou-se, ficando numa boa posição para ver todos _seus subordinados_ –EU DISSE FAÇAM UMA FILA NA MINHA FRENTE! Agora! Garotas... e Ianto!

Finalmente todos começaram a saírem de seus cubículos para se postarem em frente de sua nova chefe.

-Bom, alguns de vocês devem me conhecer de meu excelente trabalho como secretária daqui. Tanto que aqui estou, nesse novo posto como Secretária-Sênior. Não pensem em mim como sua chefe, não, eu ainda sou a amiga de sempre, Donna! –ela passava em frente da fila enquanto falava, indo de uma ponta a outra. –Por isso, se cometerem um errinho, por menor que seja, que possa prejudicar o bem estar dessa empresa e meu novo salário, é melhor me contarem, de preferência, antes que os danos se tornem irreparáveis!

Foi assim que o dia de Rose começou. Já fazia algumas semanas que trabalhava naquela empresa e já se acostumara com o jeito de Donna, ela era uma boa pessoa, então estava feliz por ela ter ganhado uma promoção. Apesar de que algo lhe dizia que Donna infernizara o chefe até ele lhe dar esse cargo (ou criar o cargo, pois não ouvira falar de nenhuma Secretária Sênior antes).

Logo o discurso acabou e Donna mandou todos voltarem ao trabalho, -que ela interrompera, em primeiro lugar- Amy acrescentou, sussurrando, antes de se sentar no cubículo à direta de Rose e voltar a digitar.

Rose começou a rir, mas logo parou ao ver Donna estreitando os olhos em sua direção, voltando sua atenção para a tela de seu computador. O canto piscava, indicando que alguém mandara-lhe uma mensagem via msn, abriu-a rapidamente, enquanto organizava a pilha de papel que tinha para hoje:

_ tenthdoc disse:  
Olá! :)_

Sorriu sem nem perceber, lembrando-se dele e de como o conhecera há alguns dias. O chefão/dono da empresa/doido de pedra a pedira –nada gentilmente- para trazer café para todos numa reunião com os cientistas e outros chefes de departamento. Não estava nem um pouco feliz com a tarefa –ela era uma secretária, não um empregada doméstica- e, no meio do caminho, esbarrara com um homem um pouco alto e muito magro.

Quase derrubara tudo, mas ele, descoordenadamente, impedira a bandeja em seu caminho até o chão.

-Olá! – ele sorrira por sobre os copos. –Você devia tomar mais cuidado, copos podem ser perigosos...

-Perigosos? Espera, 'eu' devia tomar mais cuidado? Você foi quem esbarrou em mim! –Rose protestara.

-Eeeu? Eu estava só seguindo meu caminho quando _você_ apareceu com... e sério? Quem precisa de tanto café?- o homem disse rápido, movendo as mãos para apontar para a bandeja e depois para arrumar o jaleco que usava.

-Não é só para mim, é para as pessoas na reunião!

-Reunião? Q...? – ele fez uma expressão adoravelmente confusa.

-Décimo! VOLTE já aqui! A reunião é obrigatória!- uma voz masculina, que Rose reconheceu como a do chefão, disse da porta da dita reunião, antes de aparecer por ela, vindo em direção aos dois.

-Oh, _essa_ reunião! Desculpe, bela, preciso correr! –ele passou por ela com muito mais graça do que se poderia supor que um corpo tão magro poderia ter, fazendo-a virar-se para acompanhá-lo com o olhar e assim, só precisar dar um passo para trás quando o chefão veio, seguindo-o com um rude 'saiam da frente!' para todos em seu caminho.

Rose riu de novo com a lembrança, bem baixinho para os outros não ouvirem, antes de digitar:

_ rosetyler disse:  
Ksks oi? Vc ñ devia estar trabalhando?_

tenthdoc diz:  
Eu estou. mas está um t-e-d-i-o!

A resposta veio rápida e então seu msn fechou. Ela fez um som de protesto e surpresa pela garganta, som imitado por algumas secretárias a sua volta, antes de olhar em volta, em busca de uma resposta.

-Para vocês que não prestaram atenção no meu discurso. Eu disse que todos os sites de relacionamento estão bloqueados nos horários de serviço, a não ser para os que trabalham na propaganda nessa área, por essa semana como teste para ver se interfere ou não com a produtividade, espero que todos sobrevivam! – Donna voltou a olhar para a tela, nem por um momento seus dedos haviam parado de digitar enquanto falava.

Rose bufou, mas deu de ombros, só esperava que John não ficasse zangado. Esse era o nome dele, descobrira logo depois daquele encontro, quando perguntara para alguém por que o chefão o chamava de 'Décimo'.

-Você é nova aqui, não é? Eu teria notado alguém tão encantador antes... – um homem de terno e belo sorriso fora quem respondera. No seu cartão de identificação dizia 'Jack Harkness'. Rose sorriu de volta. -... aqui na TARDIS Timeless Tecnology, temos uma espécie de tradição. O fundador da empresa, há 50 anos atrás mais ou menos, era chamado de "Doutor" por ter sido o primeiro na, então, pequena vila que deu origem a esta cidade, a ter um doutorado e ter voltado a vila para fazer uso disso. Quando ele se foi e deixou a empresa para a neta, esta encontrou um jovem tão brilhante para tomar de conta das invenções, logo ele acabou sendo chamado de Segundo Doutor e isso tem acontecido mais ou menos assim até hoje. Esse belo rapaz é o recém encontrado John Smith, o Décimo Doutor, que parece não ser muito fã de regras ou da política da empresa, como a maioria dos excêntricos Doutores também não são, segundo dizem. Posso pegar um desses?- ele apontou para o café.

-C-claro. – Rose pareceu acordar e aproximou a bandeja dele, vendo-o pegar e tomar um gole antes de voltar a sorrir para ela.

Nessa hora, Rose despertou de suas lembranças ao sentir algo vibrar em seu bolso. Pegando o celular viu a mensagem pelo msn:

_ tenthdoc disse:  
Tudo bem, bela? _

Havia esquecido por completo do msn em seu celular! Sorriu ao responder, tentando ser discreta.

_ rosetyler disse:  
Sim. Só a Donna q baniu msn do pc por nos 'distrair'. Ksks_

Alguns minutos depois veio a resposta:

_ tenthdoc disse:  
Uhn... Axo q o Mestre tentou isso. Hehe. Mas estou usando o msn no meu pc p falar c vc!_

_ rosetyler disse:  
Cuidado! Ñ qro te meter em encrenca!_

_ tenthdoc disse:  
Pq? Eu num to fazendo nd d errado? E vc?_

Rose riu um pouco mais alto sem conseguir se conter. Levou uma mão a boca, olhando em volta para ver se notaram. Quando enfim suspirou aliviada e ergueu e celular ao alcance dos olhos, franziu ao cenho ao ver que John estava agora offline e sem explicações. Antes que pudesse fazer algo mais teve o objeto tirado da sua mão rudemente, ao segui-lo, viu Donna balançando seu celular.

-Má garota, Rose! Má garota!

Alguns momentos depois no mesmo prédio, mas em outro andar, John esperava a resposta de Rose, batendo com os dedos de leve na mesa do computador. Sua cabeça se voltou de imediato para a tela ao ouvir um bip eletrônico, esperançoso encontrou ao invés da letra escolhida por Rose uma mensagem dizendo: "Seu computador irá explodir em 5...4...3..."

John só teve tempo de pular para longe antes da ameaça se cumprir, pedaços do objeto voando por todo lado, por sorte ele era magro o suficiente para rastejar por sob uma mesa e usá-la como proteção. Quando a confusão e a fumaça começaram a diminuir, seu celular tocou indicando mensagem, abriu-o e leu: "Volte ao trabalho!" e em seguida o celular sobrecarregou e morreu, uma leve fumacinha saindo da bateria.

Ergueu-se e olhou ao redor, apertando o botão que chamava a Unidade de Emergência e suspirando, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

-Ao trabalho então...oh! Talvez eu possa fazer algo para Rose antes! – ele correu, remexendo por sob os escombros do computador.

_Continua..._


	2. Dont kiss and tell or Just be discret

**Avisos:** Presença de outros ships além de Rose/Tenth e de slash M/M

**2-Don´t kiss and tell or Just be discreet!**

_**Não conte a ninguém antes que fique sério **_

_Quando o romance ocasional virar um compromisso, avalie se está preparado para contar a todos no escritório._

_**Seja discreto e respeite os colegas de trabalho**_

_Mantenha uma postura profissional no escritório. Isso inclui mostrar respeito com outros colegas e ser discreto com seu amor. Ficar contando no escritório como anda o relacionamento é uma péssima ideia, assim como demonstrações de carinho exageradas. Você pode acariciar, beijar e abraçar seu par no tempo livre._

-Oh! Olhe só para você, Rose!- Amy disse com um sorriso conspiratório.

-O que? T-tem algo na minha cara? –ela tentou ver o reflexo na tela escura do computador desligado.

-Oh sim... E se estou certa e, geralmente estou, o que tem no seu rosto é a-m-o-r!

-O-o que!? –Rose disse alto, mais alto do que uma pessoa inocente deveria ter dito.

-Sim, sim! Diga logo, quem é o sortudo? Ou, mais importante, ele é bonito?

-Não, eu não...

-Então ele não é bonito? Sério, Rose, achei que você tinha bom gosto...afinal, você tava caidinha pelo Doutor Sabichão semana passada, não estava?

-Eu não sei do que você está falando, aliás, Amy, você falando de bom gosto...- ela desviou o olhar, tentando fingir que não estava corada e esperando que o comentário tirasse Amy da linha de raciocínio que levava a John.

-Eu tenho bom gosto! Rory é só...

-Amy! Oiii! –Rory disse alto, acenando e quase derrubando o equipamento médico que Martha o pedira para trazer, esta o ajudou para que ele não caísse e não quebrasse nada. A morena levou uma mão a testa ao vê-lo tropeçar mas se recompor outra vez antes de terminarem seu caminho até os elevadores, tudo por estar distraído tentando chamar a atenção de Amy e conseguindo a de todos no local.

-Bem, o Rory... é o Rory... e eu não vou discutir mais gosto com você, Rose.

-Promete?

-Prometo. –Amy voltou para seu cubículo, tentando fingir que suas bochechas não estavam da cor de seus cabelos.  
Rose se pôs a trabalhar. Em algum momento sua mente se voltou para o que Amy dissera. Ela já comentara que Rose poderia estar tendo uma queda por 'John' –que ela sempre chamava de Doutor-alguma coisa, provavelmente por não saber seu nome, pois ele era chamado de Doutor ou Décimo, por todos-, na época ela rira, pois eram só amigos, nem isso na época, Rose só não conseguia evitar olhar para o homem sempre que ele passava por aquele andar, na verdade.

Só que agora... bem, há alguns dias, eles haviam começado 'algo', agora se encontravam fora do escritório também.

Tudo começara bem inocente.

Eles passaram a se encontrar com mais frequência já que Rose foi designada a levar o almoço para ele, pois John tinha a tendência de perder a noção da hora –principalmente do almoço e do fim do expediente- no laboratório. Começaram a conversar e conversar... ao ponto que Donna tinha de vir tirá-la de lá, pois, aparentemente, perder a noção do tempo devia ser contagioso.

Voltou a trabalhar com um sorriso nos lábios. Algumas horas depois, Martha voltou com Rory a seguindo, ambos pareciam exaustos e tinham fuligem e graxa, que cada um tentava limpar com um pano, em várias partes do corpo.

Vinham na sua direção, bem, Rory ia na de Amy, devia ser hora do almoço, o que queria dizer... Rose ergueu-se de sua cadeira num impulso, assustando Martha que passava perto dela.

-Desculpe, Matha! Eu só... tenho de almoçar! – ela riu, um pouco nervosa.

Martha acenou em concordância e deu alguns passos antes de mudar de ideia e voltar, parando em frente a Rose.

-Estou feliz por você ter deixado essa queda de lado, como eu fiz... ao aceitar namorar o Mickey.

-Eu...- Rose nem queria saber como isso chegara aos ouvidos de Martha, mas um olhar para Rory (que desviou os olhos) e Amy (que deu de ombros) lhe deu uma boa ideia.-... estou feliz por vocês também... sério.

Ambas trocaram um olhar, desconfortáveis com o assunto e logo Martha estava indo embora de novo, mas dessa vez para valer.  
Bem, a estranheza, caso não tenham notado a tensão, não era só pela outra ter uma grande paixonite por John desde que ele entrara na empresa –afinal, Martha não sabia que era de John que ela gostava- mas sim por Mickey ser seu ex-namorado. Era estranho, pois ela achava que Rose poderia se sentir incomodada, quando, na verdade, tudo havia terminado por decisão da loira e ambos continuaram amigos depois.

E agora você deve estar se perguntando por que uma empresa de tecnologia precisa de uma doutora-médica e um enfermeiro, pois bem é que os doutores-cientistas tinham o estranho hábito –e um muito perigoso- de explodir seus laboratórios até conseguirem fazer uma invenção funcionar.  
Por falar nisso, era melhor ela ir logo, passando por sua cabeça só agora: o local que Martha e Rory haviam prestado seus serviços bem podia ser o laboratório de John. Em dez minutos já tinha tudo pronto, deixou o almoço na mesa enquanto pegava sua bolsa.

Antes que pudesse alcançar a comida, uma voz a assustou:

-Oh, Rose, eu ouvir um rumor que você estava apaixonada? Só um conselho querida, falando-se de homens... – Donna se aproximou e pediu para Rose imitá-la, como se fosse contar um segredo ou, como era o caso, algo importante-...Tenha certeza que ele é 100% humano ou não está sob o controle de nenhuma megera.

Rose abriu a boca para responder mas se encontrou sem palavras. Donna sorriu para ela e foi embora.

Pegando o almoço, Rose foi para o laboratório.

-=-0-=-

_**Alguns dias depois.**_

Não haviam marcado nada, mas mesmo assim John estava lá, bem no seu caminho para a empresa, alguns quarteirões antes. Conversaram um pouco, ou melhor, flertaram um pouco antes dele rir, plantar um beijo na bochecha dela e segurar-lhe a mão, levando-a pelo resto do caminho.  
Na porta, precisaram se soltar. Estavam namorando oficialmente desde sexta-feira passada, depois de terem saído para um jantar que parecia bem mais um encontro do que dois amigos jantando no mesmo lugar e, na porta da casa dos Tyler, ele- tentando parecer confiante e inabalável, mas gaguejando quando Jackie gritou lá de dentro que ele falasse logo- lhe pediu em namoro –de um jeito um pouco dúbio e incerto que fez Rose hesitar um pouco antes de beijá-lo, mas ele abriu um sorriso e a abraçou em resposta, confirmando que fora mesmo um pedido de namoro-; antes de se despedirem, Rose lembrou que precisavam avisar seus respectivos chefes antes que quisessem contar a alguém, John dera de ombros dizendo que o amor num tinha regras.

E ele parecia estar querendo provar seu ponto, pelo jeito que a arrastava pelos corredores da empresa agora.  
Há alguns minutos atrás, haviam se separado no elevador, cada um indo para seu andar. Rose só tivera tempo de se sentar e olhar ao redor, perguntando-se se chegara cedo demais, mas não era isso, era o horário que chegava sempre, entretanto nenhum de seus amigos estava lá. Será que ainda era a ressaca de sexta? Afinal, Donna chamara todos para beberem e dançarem num pub perto da empresa depois do trabalho, Rose recusara para sair com John –e como foi difícil fazer isso sem que a Donna desconfiasse- mas todos os outros aceitaram. Ianto ela sabia o motivo, a loira sorriu de lado ao pensar isso, pois entrevira a conversa de Jack e Ianto enquanto esperava o elevador com John. Ainda assim era estranho, até Amy, a mais resistente para bebidas, também não estava ali. Entretanto, ela também era a que mais exagerava ao beber, especialmente por que Rory não bebia e podia trazê-la de volta dirigindo quando ela quisesse. Não pôde pensar muito mais pois John apareceu em seu cubículo e, de algum jeito, a convencera a segui-lo e lá estavam eles...

-Para onde está me levando?

-É uma surpresa, quando estiver lá você vai saber...  
Rose riu até pararem numa área aberta antes do andar da Enfermaria. Dava para ver toda a Londres dali, ainda relativamente calma aquela hora da manhã. Era uma visão e tanto. Virou-se para olhar para John... outra coisa muito boa de se ver. E então ele sorriu com todos os dentes para ela, que retornou o gesto sem nem perceber, sentindo o coração acelerar e o ar faltar. Oh, quando foi que ela ficara boba assim?

John aproximou-se e ela sabia o que aconteceria em seguida, uma parte dela lembrou-a como estavam na empresa e esse tipo de comportamento não era permitido.

-John, isso não...isso é contra as regras da empresa..- a loira afastou só a cabeça, o resto do corpo se recusando a se mover.

-O que? Como beijar pode ser proibido? Isso que é contra a lei... –ele se aproximava mais e Rose precisou colocar os braços no pescoço dele para não cair.

-Que lei seria essa?- ela riu.

-Não sei, leis e regras não são meu forte...

-Isso eu acredito...

-Você ouviu isso?-John perguntou a alguns centímetros da boca da loira.

-O que?- ele pôs um dedo nos lábios dela e ambos apuraram os ouvidos. Uma batida insistente e duas vozes abafadas podiam ser ouvidas. Curiosos, seguiram-nas.

Entraram no acesso que dava para a área da Enfermaria e os sons vinham de uma porta entreaberta. Espiaram, John com a cabeça acima da de Rose.

-Amy! A-amy...huummm...nós n-não...para! Huhmmm...-Rory tentou dizer enquanto tinha a boca atacada pela ruiva e tentava também respirar. Conseguiu reunir força o suficiente para afastá-la e dizer sem fôlego - ...para! Nós... se a Donna pegar a... a gente...na hora de trab... trabalho...

John afastou-se para dizer algo e Rose aproveitou para fechar a porta por completo silenciosamente. Ele quis abrir a boca para dizer algo mas a loira foi mais rápida:

-Vamos dar um pouco de privacidade a eles...- Rose fez uma expressão séria que logo virou um sorriso travesso antes dela pegar a mão do outro e puxá-lo para longe dali.

-Clyde, esse tipo de proximidade é contra as regras da empresa... –Luke disse calmo, mesmo tendo sentido um arrepio ao ter o outro colado a suas costas, a cabeça encaixando-se sobre seu ombro.

-Eu só queria ver seu novo experimento...

-Você pode ver ficando do outro lado da mesa...-Luke percebeu, falando mesmo preferindo que Clyde ficasse. Eram sensações conflitantes e estava começando a ficar difícil se concentrar.

-Aqui é mais confortável... e não tem nada de errado em abraçar um amigo...-Clyde usou um tom sugestivo na última palavra,esquecendo que o outro ainda não era muito bom em entender esse tipo de sobe e desce conversacional.

-Mas você tinha dito que éramos namorados...-Luke se soltara e se virara para encarar o outro.

-Claro que somos, eu quis dizer... –ele ia começar a explicar que era só uma brincadeirinha que namorados gostavam de fazer para provocar um ao outro. Talvez fosse muito cedo para isso, pensou ao ver a expressão confusa e um pouco magoada de Luke. Achava agora que Sarah Jane não estava exagerando quando falou que o filho ainda tinha dificuldades com certas interações sócias, especialmente se incluíssem jogos de palavras como ironias e sarcasmo. -...esquece, eu quis dizer que mesmo sendo namorados ainda somos amigos,ta? –ele não estava mentido, só deixaria para falar sobre essas dificuldades num momento mais calmo e descontraído. Respirou fundo ao continuar, achava difícil ser honesto sem a proteção de suas brincadeiras, mas não tanto com Luke, provavelmente por saber que não seria julgado ou caçoado por isso. -...mesmo...mesmo se num der certo isso, se eu estragar tudo e eu sou bom em estragar as coisas, sabe? Ainda assim eu queria que a gente ainda fosse amigo depois...

-Eu num acho que você é bom estragar nada...você é muito bom no seu trabalho, cria coisas que eu nunca imaginaria nem por onde começar... também consegue manter nosso grupo de amigos juntos mesmo cada um sendo tão diferente do outro e sempre acaba as discussões sem que a gente nem perceba ou lembre porquê tava discutindo... e ainda estamos juntos mesmo com o número de contras na lista que fizemos seja maior que o de prós...

-Bem, eu acho que voce pode riscar "não saber como um namorado age" dessa lista...

-Mesmo?-Luke piscou surpreso e depois sorriu quando Clyde revirou os olhos e acenou que sim com a cabeça. –Bem, eu acho que falta mais uma coisa antes que eu possa riscar...- Luke inclinou-se e plantou um beijo leve nos lábios do outro, fazendo-o corar e arregalar os olhos.  
Luke riu antes de afastar-se para pegar a lista numa das gavetas.

Clyde o seguiu e pegou a lista quando o outro se virou com ela na mão, colocando-a na mesa perto deles e o encurralando contra ela.

-Deixa eu te ajudar a cortar isso da lista... –o moreno sorriu de lado.

Franzindo o cenho em confusão, Luke só entendeu quando teve os lábios tomados num beijo mais intenso. Uma parte dele falou para protestar, mas sua mente sempre ficava tão anuviada quando Clyde fazia aquilo...

Tanto que nem se deu conta ao derrubar algo por ter tentado usar a mesa de apoio quando Clyde se aproximou mais.

Foi esse barulho alto do objeto caindo –completamente ignorado pelos garotos- que atraiu a atenção de Rose e John que estavam do lado de fora do laboratório, no corredor, tentando fazer a mesma coisa que os outros dois.

-Não é nosso dia, ta todo mundo fazendo isso menos a gente...-Rose comentou ao se afastar dali, arrastando John de novo antes que ele se intrometesse no assunto alheio.

-Um dia não vai me impedir...-John começou, parando Rose bem na frente dos elevadores. -...especialmente um dia chato como segunda-feira! –decidido, John, enfim, beijou-a.

A loira ainda riu um pouco por entre o beijo antes de se deixar levar pelo outro, abraçando-o pelo pescoço enquanto ele a envolvia pela cintura. Enfiou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos deixando-os ainda mais desarrumados, quando o som da porta de um dos elevadores abrindo chamou-lhe a atenção,mas estava tão bom que ela não queria parar...

Até que o som de alguém limpando a garganta fez os dois se separarem.

Harold e Donna olhavam para os dois de dentro do elevador, o primeiro com sorriso sinistro no rosto e a segunda com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão indignada na face.

-0-(:)-0-

Eu acho que ele não vai com a minha cara...- Rose sussurrou enquanto seguiam atrás de Harold e Donna.

-Não, não é isso, ele não vai com a cara de ninguém que não seja ele e, mesmo com a dele, ele tem problemas às vezes...

-Mesmo? Isso é bom, então...

-Bem, talvez... não ajuda em nada que estamos namorando e ele é meu extremamente ciumento ex-namorado...- John coçou a nuca para só então olhar a loira pelo canto do olho.

-Ex-namorado?- Rose disse parando por alguns segundos, mas ao ver os três andando, recuperou-se do choque o suficiente para acompanhá-los.

-Yeah... Longa história, somos ambos órfãos e superinteligentes... a conexão é difícil de ignorar...

-Mas ele não é casado? Com uma mulher?

-Sim. Foi por dinheiro, mas quando eu soube que ele estava noivo, eu terminei tudo. Ele até acabou gostando da esposa e estão felizes. Ele só... sabe aquelas crianças que você empresta um brinquedo e elas agem como se fossem delas e não querem nem devolver , nem dividir com os outros?

-Aham...? - Rose falou meio incerta.

- Não tem nada a ver com a história. Eu não faço ideia do que se passa naquela cabeça insana dele, mas diz aí se essa conversa toda não me fez soar inteligente e compreensivo?

-Bobo... - Rose riu alto e depois tentou conter ao ver o olhar assassino lançado por Harold e Donna. Quando eles se viraram, sussurrou para John - ... falando sério agora, acha que estamos com problemas?

-Naah... Jack já fez coisas muito mais... censuráveis e... num sei como...mas com um sorriso se safou de tudo! Foi só isso que ele fez! Pelo menos só isso que eu vi ele fazendo...

-Eu posso imaginar o que ele fez... – Rose sorriu de lado.

-Mesmo? O que ele fez? –John piscou verdadeiramente inocente.

-Bem, ele tem um belo... _sorriso_ e...

-Entrem! –Harold e Donna disseram em uníssono, apontando para a porta do escritório do primeiro.

_Continua..._


	3. Boss always knows (or maybe not)

**3-Boss always knows (or maybe not)**

_**Seu chefe precisa saber**_

_Se o relacionamento for mais do que um caso passageiro, combine uma conversa ou reunião com seu chefe. Por mais desconfortável que a ideia possa parecer, esse é um passo importante, pois permite deixar a situação clara e sem margem para especulações. A pessoa que tem mais tempo de empresa ou que ocupar o cargo mais sênior do casal deve começar a conversa e ser o mais objetivo possível._

-Bem, já esperamos demais para que viessem por si mesmos... é hora de parar com a cortesia e ir direto ao ponto.- Harold disse com um sorriso que devia parecer calmo, mas que era mais assustador do que reconfortante. Ele sentava em sua cadeira com as mãos sobre a mesa unidas apenas pela ponta dos dedos. Olhando para Rose e John sentados a sua frente.

-Exato! Já se passaram semanas... não é contra as regras da empresa, mas é preciso informar seus superiores: eu e ele. – Donna estava de pé perto de Harold e apontou para si e depois para ele ao falar. – Então me digam: quando é que os pombinhos pretendiam contar sobre o romance?  
Rose e John abriram a boca, tentando falar algo, mas ainda um pouco confusos.

-Nem tentem dar desculpas, já ocorreram dois incidentes, um terceiro será punido como se deve. Queremos honestidade agora. –Harold ergueram uma mão para calá-los e depois a usou para indicar que continuassem.

-Dois incidentes? Que dois incidentes? – a loira perguntou.

-Não se faça de inocente, Rose, não combina com você...- Donna disse com sinceridade.- O primeiro foi aquela brincadeirinha com o celular e msn que certamente não esperava de você, Rose...

-O segundo foi a pegação inapropriada que acabamos de presenciar... é permitido o relacionamento entre funcionários contanto que tudo seja mantido fora do prédio e do horário de trabalho.- Harold primeiro soou entediado para depois sorrir vitorioso.

-Okay, okay, você nos pegou, somos culpados...

-John! – Rose protestou e ele sorriu para ela, piscando um olho antes de prosseguir.

-Como eu dizia, somos culpados da segunda infração por quebrarmos essa regra tão bem dita e provavelmente escrita por nosso amigo Harold aqui... e a primeira nós infringimos a regra sobre o uso de comunicação inapropriada na hora de trabalho, segundo a mesma lista de regras de onde veio essa aí...Quanto a não termos contado sobre nós dois... foi apenas um incidente temporal...

-John, não comece com esses seus joguinhos de palavras...-Harold protestou.

-Eu preciso de algo para me defender! Eu sei que seu estilo é atire primeiro e pergunte depois e eu respeitei isso e deixei você atirar... agora que está sem munição pode me ouvir? –Revirando os olhos, o chefe suspirou e indicou com a mão que o cientista prosseguisse- Ótimo! Então, é claro que íamos contar sobre nosso relacionamento... –nisso ele sorriu para Rose que retribuiu, sentindo-se mais calma-...nós só não tivemos tempo!  
Começamos a namorar na sexta depois do trabalho e hoje é segunda, íamos contar juntos na hora do almoço...

-Começaram quando?- Donna perguntou entre desconfiada e incrédula.

-Sexta, lembra que me convidou para sair com os outros e eu disse que tinha um compromisso? John era o compromisso e no fim da noite ele me pediu em namoro... e nos beijamos... – Rose sorriu um pouco vermelha e John também, só que mais vermelho ainda.

-Oh, eu sabia que tinha algo naquela sua desculpa!- Donna comemorou. – Parabéns, querida! – a ruiva sorriu segurando a mão e depois virou para John- e você, magrelo, é bom se comportar!

-Yeah, viva!- Harold falou nada animado, parecendo realmente desgostoso por não poder punir John.- Que bom que tudo está explicado... estou certo em pensar que conhece todas as regras sobre relacionamentos na empresa, Johnny?

-Nem um pouco, chefinho. – ele sorriu.

-Ótimo. – Harold ergueu-se e pegou dois manuais de regras da empresa e jogou um para John e outro para Rose.- Pronto, agora que já dei as tarefas de casa, vão logo e só voltem quando estiverem com problemas de verdade...

Antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito, uma bela loira irrompeu pela porta assustando todos.

-Sr. Sax, eu demando falar com o senhor agora e não vou aceitar nem mais um não como resposta!

-Srta. Hartman, que bela surpresa. É ótimo poder colocar um rosto na voz.- ele sorriu dócil para a mulher, embora para quem o conhecesse soubesse que era forçado e perigoso. –Minha reunião tinha acabado agora mesmo. Sou todo seu. – ele lançou um olhar para seus funcionários e eles rapidamente se ergueram e se despediram, saindo da sala tão rápido quanto Donna conseguiu empurrar os outros dois.

Agora já do outro lado da porta de Harold e vários metros de distância, puderam respirar aliviados e falar.

-Espero que se ele cometer assassinato não me chame para limpar a confusão!

-Quem é essa, Donna? Espera aí, assassinato? – Rose disse o fim alarmada.

-Essa é Yvonne Hartman, de uma empresa rival recente, Torch... alguma coisa...

-Torchwood? Eles mandaram muitos pedidos para que fosse trabalhar lá. – John falou.

-É, isso aí... Enfim, ela deve estar superbrava por que o chefe aí 'roubou' o melhor publicitário da Torch-sei-lá-o-quê...

-Torchwood. –John corrigiu.

-Quem a gente roubou?-Rose perguntou.

-Nós não "roubamos" ninguém... –Donna fez as aspas com os dedos. - ... só fizemos uma oferta irrecusável.

-E para quem foi essa "oferta", Donna?- a loira disse um pouco curiosa.

-Oh, você provavelmente já viu o belo sorriso e...- ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas sugestiva-... e outros _atributos_ dele por aí. O nome é Jack Harkness.

_Algumas horas mais tarde, no fim do expediente._

John saía de seu laboratório, surpreendentemente no horário adequado. Bem, antes ele não tinha nada mais _interessante_ para que deixasse seus experimentos... Viu Sarah Jane, sua tia e única jornalista com acesso completo a empresa, parada perto de um dos laboratórios, terminando de ler um papel e começando a andar em seguida, correu para alcançá-la, precisava esclarecer uma cena que vira mais cedo.

-Oh, tia Sarah, ai está você, queria te falar uma coisa...

-Me chame de tia Sarah Jane, por favor, fale, o que foi?

-Bem, eu só queria saber se a senhora sabia que seu filhinho tem estado pelos cantos se pegando com dos nossos designers, eu não tenho nenhum problema com o ato, acho até bem revigorante, agora, o Luke não é um pouco novo? Eu sei que ele é um gênio e tudo mais, mas por isso mesmo eu acho que ele deveria brincar mais...digo, aproveitar mais a infância...

-Infância, John? Ele tem dezesseis anos.

-Juventude, então.

Ela piscou e tirou os óculos de leitura para poder olhá-lo.

-Olhe, não se preocupe, John, eu tenho tudo sob controle. Luke já esta trabalhando aqui e também estuda, acho bom que ele tenha feito um amigo e... algo mais. Ele já me apresentou o Clyde, ele é um bom garoto e um prodígio como Luke, mesmo que em outra área. E responsável também, sabia que ele está trabalhando para ajudar a mãe com as despesas da casa? Ele também estuda, mas ainda está na escola, no último ano, junto com outra amiga de meu filho, Rani. Eles estudavam na mesma escola antes de Luke ir para universidade, me surpreende não terem se conhecido antes...

-Bem, talvez ele só tenha se interessado agora que Luke tem um cargo alto na empresa e dinheiro e fama em seu futuro...

-O que? Não, John, Clyde não é assim, ele é um bom menino pelo que eu vi até agora. E parece gostar de verdade de Luke, sendo até meio tímido quanto a isso, você não acharia que ele poderia ser assim só conversando com ele, em geral ele é expansivo, um pouco sarcástico, mas divertido... acredito que ambos podem ser uma boa influência para o outro e eu também nunca vi meu filho tão feliz, nem mesmo quando ganhou a chance de ir para universidade mais cedo...e...

-Calma, tia, eu sei.

-Sabe? Então...

-Eu sei, só queria saber se você sabia para não acabar dando uma de mãe superprotetora e magoando o Luke.

-Ora, seu... – ela riu, abraçando o sobrinho. –Vá, vá logo, você deve ter algo melhor para fazer e já se divertiu o bastante as minhas custas...

-Tchauzinho, tia Sarah!- ele se afastou, acenando mesmo de costas.

-É Sarah Jane! Tia Sarah Jane!

_Continua..._


	4. No one night stands with employers!

**Avisos:** Presença de outro ship além de Rose/Tenth e de slash M/M

**4-No one night stands with employers!**

**_Evite aventuras de uma noite _**

_Se você está procurando diversão sem compromisso, tente olhar além de quem trabalha na sua equipe ou em outro departamento. Pode até parecer óbvio que uma aventura de uma noite com um colega é uma péssima ideia, mas um happy hour mais animado ou uma conversa interessante podem acabar atrapalhando seu discernimento. Você realmente quer ir para o trabalho e se sentir desconfortável em fazer contato visual com a pessoa sentada na sua frente em uma reunião? Aposto que não!_

Na noite em que Rose e John trocaram seu primeiro beijo foi, como se lembram, também a noite em que Donna chamou seus amigos para irem beber num pub perto depois do trabalho, ela dera uma desculpa que depois deixou Donna desconfiada ao ponto de segui-la na segunda-feira e acabar descobrindo tudo.

Mas isso foi depois, na sexta-feira todos estavam animados, rindo e conversando. E ''todos'' são só Martha, Ianto, Amy e Rory. Em algum ponto da noite, todos já um pouco altos da bebida -e esse "todos" quer dizer Amy e Donna-, começaram a usar uma das garrafas para brincarem de Verdade ou Desafio. E, pouco depois, Donna percebeu que Jack estava no bar do pub, bebendo sozinho e um plano se formou em sua cabeça embriagada quando perguntou para Ianto:

-Verdade ou Desafio?

-Verdade!- Ianto falou alto e empolgado para esconder o nervosismo, não gostava de brincadeiras como essa.

-Você só sabe escolher essa, garoto? O nome é Verdade OU Desafio, tem outra opção também! – todos na mesa deram gritos de apoio a ruiva-chefe, alguns (Amy) bêbados demais para saberem por que gritavam.

-O-okay? –Ianto tomou mais um gole para ver se parava de gaguejar. Ora, que mal tinha?- Desafio, então!

-Perfeito. Eu te desafio a ir até o bar e beijar aquele camarada ali que você gosta tanto de ficar olhando toda vez que ele passa pelo andar das secretárias. – ela apontou por sobre o próprio ombro, sorrindo divertida.

Ianto olhou naquela direção e arregalou os olhos, tossindo e engasgando mesmo com a garganta seca. Era Jack Harkness.

-Ah! E ele também baba e se derrete todo quando Jack vem falar com ele, mesmo quando é só sobre trabalho e café...- Amy riu, usando Rory de apoio ao erguer a garrafa e tomar mais um gole.

-Eu não! E-eu...- Ianto tinha as bochechas vermelhas o que se destacava ainda mais em sua pele clara. Não tinha ideia do que fazer... era verdade que estivera se sentindo estranho toda vez que via o sorriso do , tremeu de leve ao se lembrar de quando ele pediu que não o chamasse de 'senhor' mas sim de Jack. Oh, será que fora tão óbvio assim? E o que seria esse 'óbvio' quando nem ele sabia quais seus sentimentos em relação àquele homem eram. O que não significa não ter suas suspeitas. –V-verdade! Eu quero Verdade!

Houve um som de protesto e desânimo pela mesa, exceto vindo de Donna.

-Oh, isso num vale... não vou ser boazinha, se quer Verdade é essa: eu quero saber quais seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo capitão sorriso ali e o que você faria com ele se estivessem presos entre quatro paredes...- ela ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Agora foi a vez de Rory se engasgar, com Amy batendo em suas costas logo em seguida. Ianto ficou apenas de boca aberta, sentindo-se mais sóbrio (e mais ferrado) a cada segundo. Pelo menos conseguia raciocinar melhor.

-T-tem... tem de ser só uma pergunta...- falou fracamente.

- A segunda então. – Donna sorriu e Amy apoiou, esquecendo Rory agora que este respirava melhor.

-E-eu...- ele engoliu em seco e tomou a garrafa de Amy, bebendo um longo gole-... Desafio!- ele ergueu-se da mesa e preferiu não pensar mais, indo até Jack.

Bateu no ombro dele e quando o outro se virou, deu um beijo nele. Esperando morrer ou acordar a qualquer momento, separou-se, seu peito doendo ao tentar respirar até ver o sorriso que Jack abriu antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

_Isso talvez explique por que Ianto chegou na segunda-feira no trabalho levemente atrasado e com olheiras sob os olhos._

-Tudo bem com você, Ianto? – Rose perguntou preocupada.

-Oh, sim, claro, uma maravilha! Melhor impossível... – o tom foi ganhando sarcasmo a cada palavra.

-Ahn... tem certeza? – ela perguntou mesmo vendo a resposta no rosto.

-Claro... claro...- o jovem respirou fundo e até tentara melhorar a postura ao responder. Vendo Martha passar por eles, foi até ela, dizendo para Rose antes.- Ótima conversa, com licença, se me permite...Martha! –a morena virou-se ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado e deu de cara com os braços cheios de Ianto no segundo seguinte. –Oh, prima... eu não estou bem...

-O-okay? Calma, eu...- ela falou meio incerta, olhando para Rose por sobre a cabeça de Ianto, batendo de leve nas costas dele como forma de conforto.

Usando só os lábios, sem emitir muito som, Rose perguntou: "O que aconteceu?". Martha abriu a boca e parecia que ia dar de ombros quando algo em algum ponto atrás de Rose lhe chamou a atenção, entendimento brilhou em seus olhos e em seguida seus lábios formavam de volta: "Jack!". Rose –e John, que também acompanhava a estranha e muda conversa- viraram-se para olhar na direção que Martha indicava, reconhecendo Jack perto da recepção, falando com uma bela morena num uniforme de policial. Pela linguagem corporal deles era óbvio que estavam flertando. A mulher parecia relutante e tentava ficar séria, mas um sorriso sempre acabava se formando de tempos em tempos e Jack... bem, estava sendo Jack.

-Calminha, Ianto...-Martha disse em tom normal e isso fez os dois retornarem a atenção para eles. Ela formou as palavras "Vou levar ele daqui" para a loira e começou a guiar o mais alto para longe, de um jeito pouco gracioso, já que Ianto estava todo encurvado para se inclinar nela e também relutava em se mexer.

-Eu avisei que Jack era perigoso, não é para deixar ele nem dizer "oi" se não já era...-John falou assim que os dois estavam longe o bastante para não ouvirem.

Rose sorriu para alguém por cima do ombro de John e depois acenou. Virando-se e olhando na mesma direção, viu Jack acenar e sorrir de volta.

-Rose!

-Ahn?

-Oh não, não! Vamos, vamos! - John disse num tom esganiçado, abaixando o braço de Rose e o usando para levá-la na direção do elevador.

-Ei, John, espera...- Rose quis protestar.

Jack, do outro lado do local, franziu o cenho para a cena. Observando John quase arrastar Rose para longe ao mesmo que tentava ser discreto em suas ações –e falhava miseravelmente-, viu mais ao longe a figura de Martha Jones sumindo sob um amontoado de outra pessoa... Ianto, reconheceu.

Deu alguns passos naquela direção sem perceber, ignorando Gwen, a policial que o seguira até ali porque ele se recusara a aceitar a multa colocada no carro dele e com quem acabara flertando inevitavelmente. Como se sentindo observado, Ianto virou o rosto, olhando naquela direção. Trocaram um olhar e, mesmo de longe, Jack percebeu que o outro estava quase chorando –talvez até estivesse, era difícil dizer daquela distância- e ambos arregalaram os olhos, antes de agirem praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Jack marchou naquela direção e Ianto se soltou de Martha para andar num passo rápido –quase correndo- até o elevador mais próximo.

-Ianto, espera! Deixa eu explicar!

-Não precisa, eu entendi, eu fui só _uma_ transa de _uma_ noite. Sem compromisso, nem nada...

-Se eu lembro bem, foi mais de uma...

-Jack!- Ianto esganiçou-se, girando no próprio eixo.

-Ianto! -Jack gritou de volta, rindo um pouco, antes de sua expressão voltar a ficar séria. - Agora que consegui sua atenção, você vai me ouvir?- alcançou o outro em poucos passos.

Ianto olhou em volta, percebendo que todos estavam encarando e escutando a conversa descaradamente.

-Okay... só... vamos para onde ninguém possa nos escutar.- Ianto falou, tentando esconder o embaraço que sentia.

-Oh, não será um problema. Conheço os melhores lugares...- Jack sorriu de lado, seguindo Ianto que acelerou o passo, andando de cabeça baixa para esconder o vermelho em suas bochechas.

_Continua..._


	5. Calculate the risks, be cautions and

**5- Calculate the risks, be cautions and just be happy!**

_**Calcule os riscos e seja cauteloso**_

_Tente ir com calma e não deixe o relacionamento ficar intenso rápido demais. Lembre-se que quando você está começando um namoro com alguém do trabalho, de alguma forma, sua carreira também está em jogo. Por isso, antes de se arrepender, procure conhecer bem a pessoa e avaliar se o entusiasmo inicial pode se transformar em um algo duradouro._

Rose sorriu para si mesma, pensando em como tudo mudara e tudo era o mesmo após quase três anos. Jack estava oficialmente com Ianto, ou o que quer que isso signifique no dicionário do Jack, pois ele continuava abusando do charme, apesar de flertar bem menos e parecer bem mais feliz. Martha casara com Mickey e esperava seu primeiro bebê. Harold havia decidido seguir carreira política e ia tentar ser 1° ministro (ou como John dizia, ia seguir seu sonho de dominar o mundo), portanto John assumira seu lugar como dono da empresa.

Um novo prodígio fora contratado e tinha potencial para ser o décimo primeiro doutor. Seu nome era Matt*, estava cuidando dos projetos de John e de seus próprios, não que John os tivesse abandonado, eles ainda enlouqueciam os assistentes do laboratório quando trabalhavam juntos.

Ele era um garoto legal e ficara super amigo de Amy, do esposo dela, Rory, e da irmã adotiva/prima Melody Pond que preferia ser chamada de River Song (segundo ela, era seu nome artístico para quando fosse uma rockstar ou uma assassina profissional, ela ainda estava decidindo), enquanto ela tinha a peculiar mania de chamar Matt de "docinho" e Amy de "mamãe", estranhamente também chamava Matt de "papai" assim como Rory. Não me perguntem o motivo, aquela menina é pior de se entender que o Jack, com o qual, aliás, ela se dava muito bem.

E, por fim, e mais importante, é claro, eu estou noiva do novo chefe. Eu ainda não entendo a mente louca e brilhante dele, tampouco ele compreende porque eu quero entender, mas estamos contentes por querermos passar uma vida tentando. Deve ser aquilo que chamam de amor,né?

**The end.**

*Eu coloquei o nome do ator pq num consegui pensar num nome pro eleventh, se tiverem sugestões, aceito.

**N.A:** Sim, esse é o fim! Espero q tenham gostado!


End file.
